Conventional matching systems use location as derived from GPS latitude/longitude information, wireless network information, mobile cell phone tower information, and/or other similar location data, along with manually entered criteria such as desired age range. Such information is used for example, to connect two user devices of matched users.
The applicant has discovered problems with current methods, systems, and apparatuses for programmatically connecting two user devices in that the applied techniques are unsuitable when matching groups. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.